Serena (WWE
Serena is a retired professional wrestler best known for competing in WWE and briefly in TNA, where she portrayed a villainess in both promotions. WWE Serena debuted for WWE in January 2010 as an audience member who volunteered to take CM Punk's "Straight Edge" pledge, which included getting her head shaved. In the weeks that followed, Serena served as the lone female member of the Straight Edge Society, with Punk and Luke Gallows, and mainly served as a heel valet to both members. On August 20, Serena competed in her only match in WWE: a mixed tag team match pitting herself and Gallows against Kelly Kelly and Big Show. Serena pinned Kelly to pick up the victory. The match aired on the day that Serena was released from WWE, and was taped three days in advance. Independent Circuit Months after her WWE release, Serena returned to the independent circuit, beginning with a 2010 debut for the Women Superstars Uncensored promotion. Serena debuted as an arrogant villainess; cutting a promo stating that she should be handed a title opportunity due to her time in WWE, right before she defeated Traci Brooks in WSU's first IPPV. In a later event, Serena defeated Alicia, Portia Perez, and Jana in a #1 Contender's Match, and later attacked WSU Champion Mercedes Martinez and cut some of her hair. Her title opportunity came at WSU's 4th Anniversary Show, but she was defeated by Mercedes. Serena defeated Nikki Roxx at Uncensored Rumble IV, but was eliminated in the Uncensored Rumble match by Lexxus. Serena was scheduled to face off against Melina at Breaking Barriers II, serving as Melina's first post-WWE match. In October 2011, however, it was announced that Serena suffered a concussion and began taking a hiatus from wrestling. Serena would have continued portraying her heel persona against Melina at the event. Months after her return to wrestling, Serena debuted for Shine Wrestling in January 2014, defeating Santana Garrett at SHINE 16. Later in the event, Serena turned heel and attacked new SHINE Champion Ivelisse Velez, after Ivelisse defeated Rain to win the title, and later replaced the retiring Rain as the new leader of the villainous Valkyrie stable. After racking up singles and tag team wins in the next three events, Serena finally received her title opportunity at SHINE 20, competing to a time limit draw against Ivelisse. During her stint with Shine, Serena took her villainous persona from the promotion to Queens of Combat, losing to Taeler Hendrix in QoC's very first main event. TNA In March 2013, Serena participated in TNA's first ever Knockouts Knockdown PPV, which aired on September 6, 2013. Serena competed against Mickie James in a singles match for the remaining spot in the Queen of the Knockouts Battle Royal, and during the match, Serena turned heel and resorted to villainous tactics, but was defeated by Mickie. In June 2015, Serena returned to TNA as the lone female member of The Revolution, a villainous stable led by James Storm, during the group's feud with Mickie and Magnus. Regarding her reasons for joining Storm, the evil Serena claimed that she was betrayed by Mickie after she became famous. In the feud, Serena teamed with Storm in a losing effort against Mickie and Magnus, and after her participation, Serena retired from wrestling on July 10, 2015. Gallery Evil Serena vs Kelly Kelly.jpg|Serena in the ring against Kelly Kelly Serena TNA.jpg|Serena in TNA Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel